Stan and Steve hard core
by YaioFan95
Summary: ok well at least try and make it hard core in chapter two
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a rewrite of a story i did...i didnt think it was that good so hince the rewrite the stroy am talking about was steve and stan hardcore so anyways Disclaimer i do not own Amercain dad if i did stan would be paired up with tons lot of ppl haha and this episode is when stan feels that steve is going to become the man of the house.-

Steve was sitting against the couch. "Steve why dont you sit up here with me?" Roger asked. "I cant dad marked it" Steve mummbled. "Beside after seeing him have sex with mom i relazied that there is no way am going to be able to be the man of the house" he said with a heavy sigh. "Why dont we just go get you laided?" Roger asked.

"Yea right theres no one that would have sex with me" Steve said. He laided down on the floor. Tried to think of many different ways of showing that he is the man of the house. "Hey steve i have an idea" Roger said. "What?" Steve asked. Roger got off the couch and whispered in steve's ear. "I cant do that" Steve yelled sitting up stright up. "Oh come on its the only way" Roger said with a evil smirk. "Fine..." Steve said. "Now go get everything ready and i will get stan for ya" Roger said. Walking away steve headed up the stairs to his room.

Steve opened the door and enter he didnt even know how roger knew that he kept this kinda of stuff in his room. Steve reach underneath the bed and pulled out a dog collar and handcaff. He took one of the sides of the cuffs on the headboard and left the other side uncuffed. He put the dog collar on the night stand by his bed down and grabbed a leash.

He replaced his sheets with slick smooth sheets and covers. Steve took a deep breath his hands were shaking. The thought that was going through his mind of what he was about to do was so very overwhelming yet he couldnt help but feel turned on by this. Roger came in dragging stan in. "Roger what did you do?" Steve asked. "What oh your father i hit him over the head with my wine bottle..you didnt think he was going to let you try him up when he was awake." Roger said laughing.

"I can take it from here" Steve said. "Ok fine but am leaving this here to record this for later" Roger said. With that he left. Steve grabbed his father and dropped his father on the bed and started to hand cuff him so that he cant put up a fight.

Stan started to come to his head was pounding. He pulled at his arms and felt cold metal. He looked and noticed that he was hand cuff. He could feel something around his neck that he wasnt sure what it was. Thats when he noticed Steve and his eyes almost poped out of his head. Steve was wearing tight leather pants and no shirt. Stan couldnt help but let his eyes roam over steve body. 'Shit dont think that way his your son' Stan screamed at himself.

plz let me know if this should be contuined or not and hopfuly i did a better job then well the first time and let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ok steve hold it together' Steve walked over to stan and put the leash on him. "Steve what are you doing" Stan asked. "Am showing you that i can be the man of the house also" Steve slightly growled out. The leather was rubbing up agaisnt him and making him hard like hell.

Steve stralled his dad waist. "Listen steve" Stan got cut off by a pull of the leash that jerked his head. "You speak when i say you can speak" Steve growled out. 'Ok steve your doing good just keep it together' he thought to himself. Stan just stared at his son he couldnt believe what he was doing.

Steve kissed his father on the mouth bite his lip till it bleed. "Sh" stan got caught off by steve shoving his toung down his throat. Steve pulled away and stan let out a small whin. Steve slowly took stan tie off. The he started to unbutton his shirt. He laid kiss on stans chest and shoulder. He got to stans ear lobe and started to nip at it. Stan bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping his mouth.

Steve just smirked at his father. Steve unbutton stans pants and unzipped them. Steve slipped his hand down his fathers pants and slowly ran his hand down stan length. "Steve" Stan moaned. "What did i say about speaking when spoken to" Steve growled pulling on the leash. Harder then before steve pulled his hand out of stan pants and smirked. "What do want me to do" Steve asked while licking stans neck. " "Let me go steve before this go to far" Stan said. "Well how can i when you seem to be soo hard" Steve asked laughing slightly.

'Doing awesome' Steve thought to himself it took everything not to just chicken out and freak out.

Alright am going to post another chapter to this one later on hope you ppl like the story


End file.
